T-top type roofing systems are found primarily on sporty models of automobiles, and are designed to permit the driver and/or front seat passenger to remove a portion of the roof positioned above the head for exposure to the elements, and enhance the pleasure of driving. However, there are a number of drawbacks associated with this type of roofing system.
The primary drawback of current T-top roofing systems is that the roof panels must be manually removed from the roofing system and then stored elsewhere in the vehicle. This consumes valuable cargo space -- which is usually very limited in many of the sporty models of automobiles -- and requires the user to exit the vehicle to remove the panels.
Another problem with present T-top roofing systems is that there is no method for selectively controlling the amount of exposure to the outside environment. The T-top roof panels are either fully installed or fully removed. The ability to control the exposure to outside elements is one reason why sunroofs and the like have become so popular with the automobiles of today.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved T-top roofing system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a T-top roofing system which utilizes a pair of roof panels which are retractable into the roof.
Another object is to provide T-top roofing system with roof panels which are independently and selectively retractable.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a T-top roofing system which permits removal of a portion of the roof from the T-bar to the door window.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a T-top roofing system which provides the benefits of both conventional T-top roofs and sunroofs.
These and other objects will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art.